


Enough For Now

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers for Act 3 of DA2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke argue after the events at the Chantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough For Now

“Please, forgive me.” 

“Maker, Anders, do you not think this might take time? We’re living as apostates on the run, currently in a barn in the middle of nowhere, because you blew up the _fucking_ Chantry. I love you, and you know I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to like you right now.” Hawke walked to the other side of the barn, facing away from Anders.

“You could leave. Disown me, go back to everyone else.” Anders said, pitifully.

“I’m not doing that. Even if I wanted to, everyone knew you were my partner. How are they going to not associate me with what you did?” Hawke said, with anger in his voice.

“But you weren’t involved!” Anders said.

“You got me to distract Grand Cleric Elthina for you while you planted the gaatlok. I helped you find the supplies. You _blackmailed_ me into getting involved. There’s blood on my hands, and you put it there.” Hawke said with a bitter tone.

“Hawke, no. Don’t say that.” Anders pleaded.

“Why not? It’s true.” Hawke said, still facing away from Anders.

Anders slid down the wall onto the floor and buried his face in his hands. Hawke had never been angry at him before, and he didn’t know how to take it. Usually whenever he fought with someone he was full of fire, but now he felt entirely defeated. He’d been prepared for Hawke to kill him after what happened at the Chantry, but this was possibly worse – to find himself on the run once more, possibly unable to ever find peace and freedom, and with the man he loved furious at him. A swift end would have been preferable.

“Will you ever be able to forgive me?” Anders said, quietly.

Hawke sighed, and went and sat beside Anders. “I will always love you,” he said, taking his hand. “That has to be enough for now.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of Anders’s hand, and they looked at each other for the first time since they’d started arguing.

“I will always love you,” Hawke repeated.

“I know,” Anders replied.


End file.
